


anemone

by Geneviéve Bartok (BlackRoseHunter)



Category: The Silence Series - D. Nolan Clark
Genre: Contains Minor Language, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Height Differences, Human AU, M/M, Music, Physics, References to Medicine, complaining, domestic AU, references to mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseHunter/pseuds/Genevi%C3%A9ve%20Bartok
Summary: “You know what really pisses me off?” Tannis sent him an incredulous look over the rim of his mug. “How underrated the Laws of Physics are. How underrated Sir Isaac Newton is to begin with.”Or...Paniet is a sleep-deprived child and Valk really just wants to go back to bed.





	anemone

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m so unoriginal, I decided to leave Paniet as an engineer (though not without issue, of course) because I have no other jobs for him at the moment, and after a lengthy mental debate, I decided on a budding writer for Valk. I also considered using a podcast narrator or a singer, but, you know. Valk can’t sing to save his life, and while (In the audio book, please listen to it if you can because his voice is the best thing that has ever happened to me) he has a beautiful speaking voice and could narrate anything. Anything. 
> 
> Enjoy. 

 

* * *

 Tannis hadn’t planned on waking up until after eight in the morning. However, he also hadn’t planned on his boyfriend running out of sleeping pills the night before. He also hadn’t planned on the long, relentless day he had just receded from to have happened. That being said, he certainly hadn’t planned on hearing music at two in the morning.

   Tannis loved Hassan more than anything else in the world. That being said, he was also seriously annoyed with Hassan for more reason than one.

   Shoving the blanket aside, Tannis sat up and groggily blinked himself awake. Soft music wafted up from the vent, which he figured came from the kitchen. He stood, stumbled a bit, and pulled a shirt on before making the long trek through the house and down the stairs to the kitchen.

   Tannis paused when he was met with the softest light pooling from two battery-powered candles and leaned against the wall. The sharp cold of the paint bit into his skin. He smiled nevertheless.

   A small figure sat at the kitchen table with a steaming cup and a physics textbook strewn in front of him. Complain as he may, his feet still dangled just above the ground, toes barely scraping the tile as he shifted about. A cell phone sat to one side of him, tapping into the small radio display hovering over the kitchen counter. Tannis squinted at it, but it only blinded him with light, leaving him without a name to the song that was playing. He instead trained his eyes back on the tiny, sleepless ball of perfection that was reading a bloody science textbook at one in the morning. He sighed, just loud enough to catch Hassan’s attention.

   “Why are you up, love?” Hassan took the steaming cup in his hand before turning to address Tannis.

   “Your music woke me up.” Tannis peered down at the big eyes that studied him with the accuracy of the engineer that he was. He took a sip from his cup, which Tannis figured was tea from the tag hanging from it.

   “Oh, I didn’t know it was that loud. I can turn it down so you can…” Hassan paused as Tannis ignored him and trudged across the kitchen, grabbing another mug from the cupboard and filling it with boiling water from the kettle and another tea bag. “Sleep.”

   Tannis sat down across the table from Hassan, who peered up again from his textbook. They stared at each other for a moment, Tannis sipping from his cup and Hassan blinking innocently. Finally, after a prolonged period of time, Hassan began to read again. Tannis finally found a song he recognised on Hassan’s phone, and let it play out. Hassan rolled his eyes with a smile at his boyfriend’s taste in music.

   “ _ _A little light is breaking through…__ ”

   The playlist continued on, until Hassan finally slapped the table, scaring Tannis out of his dozing state.

   “You know what really pisses me off?” Tannis sent him an incredulous look over the rim of his mug. “How underrated the Laws of Physics are. How underrated Sir Isaac Newton is to begin with.”

   “I have no idea how to react to that.”

   “Yes, but-”

   “Okay, Hassan, I love you, but it’s almost two in the morning, and I have things to do tomorrow.”

   “Okay, fine. Just, listen? Please, love?” Tannis shook his head, settling in nonetheless. “Alright. You know about the laws. But it seems like no one actually applies them to space.”

   Tannis stared.

   “If you push a ball out of an airlock up in space and there’s nothing nearby to affect it, then what happens? Of course, they don’t teach you these kinds of things in school, so I did some research, and you know what I found?”

   Tannis yawned.

   “Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Why? Because I suppose teachers don’t think it’s worth it to teach their students what would happen to a ball being thrown out of an airlock. It’s only important what happens when you kick a ball on a grassy field. It’s plain ridiculous!”

   Tannis quirked an eyebrow, sipping from his cup again. Hassan sighed, dropping his head to rest on his book.

   “I think you’re tired,” Tannis hummed, reaching out to tousle a bit of Hassan’s wispy hair.

   “I’m not,” Hassan grabbed the hand that toyed with his hair and entwined their fingers, dropping the final result onto the table and sitting up correctly. He sighed again. “I won’t be for a while.”

   “I know.”

   Hassan didn’t respond to that like he normally would. He stayed silent, rubbing a thumb over Tannis’ hand.

   “You wanna go to bed anyway?”

   “Not particularly.”

   “Are you sure?”

   “Yes.”

   “You want me to carry you?”

   “I’ll hit you.”

   “Well,” Tannis stood and leaned back to crack his spine. Hassan didn’t look up at him, hand still encased in Tannis’. “I suppose,” he tapped at Hassan’s phone again, pulling up another song. “This’ll have to do.”

   Tannis pried Hassan from his seat and pulled him closer, tiredly grinning down as he swayed.

   “You know I can’t dance.”

   “I don’t care.”

   Hassan finally gave in and leaned against Tannis entirely, wrapping his arms around Tannis’ waist and letting his head rest against his abdomen. Tannis hummed, peering down to smile at the soft weight on his toes, still swaying and stepping gently. Hassan huffed as fingers tangled into his hair, his own fingertips pressing into Tannis’ back scoldingly. Tannis hummed out a soft chuckle and continued to brush his fingers through the engineer’s hair.

   “ _ _Won't get the best of me so__ _ _…__ ”

   Tannis began to hum along to the melody of the song playing. Hassan shifted closer, closing his eyes and taking in the vibrations the humming caused. Tannis bent over suddenly, easily lifting Hassan up, who latched on gently and pressed his cheek into Tannis’ shoulder.

   “You’re so cute.”

   “Shut the hell up.”

   Tannis laughed and hugged him tighter, head dipping into the crook of Hassan’s neck to press a kiss there. With a sigh, Hassan returned the gesture, then settled back in, fingers curling into Tannis’ shirt. They started moving toward the doorway, Hassan yawning in the process. As soon as Tannis hit the stairs Hassan was asking questions.

   “Wait, what?”

   “Hm?”

   “My phone, the music, the lights, the…” Hassan yawned again, head dipping. “Never mind.”

   “I thought you said you didn’t want me to carry you.”

   “I-” Hassan thumped Tannis’ back. “I don’t. Shut up.”

   Tannis didn’t respond, only nudging the bedroom door open and carefully navigating the array of bookshelves and chests and stacks of odds and ends ever-so-carefully piled throughout the room. Most of it belonged to Hassan; he had the tendency to start little projects he picked up from work and ended up bringing them home, and setting them aside when he got a new one. He had actually been finishing things lately, but Tannis still almost knocked into a tiny stack of meshed gears and a circuit board filled with nonsense and sticky notes.

   Hassan couldn’t see at this point, still only focused in on the fibres in Tannis’ shirt. Suddenly he was being turned sideways, then laying on his stomach on top of Tannis, attempting to free his arms and feet from underneath the giant.

   “Dear. Move.” Hassan freed a hand and bumped Tannis upside the head. Tannis cursed at him, carefully rolling to allow him to free his appendages, still holding the smaller to his chest protectively.

   “Shh,” Tannis exhaled fully when Hassan had stopped squirming about, silencing Hassan when he began to speak again. Instead, he was returned with a soft huff and a kiss to his cheek.

   Hassan settled into Tannis’ chest, yawning again as he finally managed to begin to drift off. Fingers tangled into his hair again, running through and tugging gently at tiny knots. Just as Hassan was about to fall asleep - Tannis figured, seeing as he was almost asleep himself and could feel Hassan’s breathing change - Tannis slipped his hand back down to rest at the base of Hassan’s spine, rubbing tiny circles there until he was asleep.

   Surprisingly, Hassan was, too.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cover Credit: https://www.quotev.com/Auirae  
> Shop Credit: https://www.quotev.com/groups/242818/topic/4207927?page=109


End file.
